


Track 4: Halo

by cantkeepupwithmyfeels



Series: Mixtape [4]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Hal and his rules, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, barry allen is pure, cheesey, hal is in over his head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantkeepupwithmyfeels/pseuds/cantkeepupwithmyfeels
Summary: Song and pairing submitted by anonymousHal has a set of rules to keep himself from making dumb mistakes when it comes to relationships.





	Track 4: Halo

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Halo by Beyoncé

Hal Jordan had a certain set of rules when it came to relationships. Rules that were in place more for his emotional protection rather than his identity, though he would deny that to his dying breath. He had only broken them twice before, once in high school and then again with Carol. He kept them simple, easy to follow, not so easy to break. Of course, he never added Barry Allen into the equation.

**_1\. No Inter-League/Inter-Corps Dating. It just got messy._ **

To be fair, this was a rule he was guilty of serial breaking. And really, when he worked with the likes of Wonder Woman and Superman, was it really all that surprising? It wasn’t super often that he broke it but it was often enough for him to consider scrapping the rule entirely, Especially after seeing that bright smile under that scarlet mask.

**_1a. If dating within the League and/or Corps, as a safety measure, don’t mix with civilian identities._ **

Barry brought him doughnuts every morning. Not just doughnuts but coffee. Sometimes he’d it up by going to different shops or different parts of the world for different fried pasties but the coffee was always the same. Black with three sugars from Jitter’s, just the way he liked it, though how the blonde knew that he would never know. Probably Ollie.  He’d bring enough for Carol too, which instantly made Barry her new best friend. When Hal was in the air, he’d sit and chat Carol up and when he was off world, Barry would still bring Carol breakfast. One morning, after Barry left, she told Hal she approved through a mouth full of a strawberry cream doughnut, when he told her that he didn’t need her approval, that there wasn’t anything to _approve of_ , she just smirked, taking the last chocolate glazed into her office with her.

**_2\. Under NO CIRCUMSTANCES does the other party meet his family._ **

This one was an accident. Every once in awhile, Hal’s brothers would check up on him, Normally when Hal had been off Earth and unable to contact them (or, Jim at least) for a while. This wasn’t a regular thing, though he’d normally pop by frequently to see his niece and nephews, even if it was just a few minutes. _Normally_ Jim would call him to give him a heads up before he came over and it wouldn’t be a big deal until Hal and Jack started arguing. Then again, _normally_ Barry Allen wasn’t fast asleep in his goddamn bed when his asshole older brother let himself into his apartment with barely a ‘hi, how are ya?’ while Hal tried to enjoy his precious first sip of coffee (Jitter’s had spoiled him), demanding to know where he had been the past two months. Hal’s owlish look and dry response of ‘work’ hadn’t been what the eldest Jordan was looking for. Though Jim had tried to stop the arguing before it started, speaking over Jack to tell him they were just concerned when they couldn’t get ahold of him, it was Barry that ultimately silenced everyone when he walked into the kitchen, shirtless, groggy, and hair in disarray, asking Hal for coffee.

Of course his brothers were aware Hal was anything but entirely straight, in fact it was often another reason for him and Jack to argue. But they were never really ever forced to acknowledge the fact. Hal prepared himself for a disaster that never actually came, because as usual, Flash came to the rescue. Jim seemed just as enamored with Barry “Made of Literal Fucking Sunshine” Allen as everyone else. Jack, though more stand offish, asking probably over personal questions, warmed up to the blushing ball of awkward that was the Scarlet Speedster. Hal, floored, could only move around the three to make breakfast in utter astonishment. He didn’t even notice Barry’s eyes wonder to him, or the small smile on his face he got before going back to chatting away.

**_3\. Don’t spend the night/let the other party stay the night._ **

Hal didn’t even register that he broke this rule until after his brothers left (with no arguments for once, despite a couple close calls). However, when the relation did hit him, Barry was pressed against his back, arms wrapped around his waist and lips on his pulse. He couldn’t really find it in himself to care about the broken rule when the blonde started to untie the drawstring on his pajama pants.

**_4\. If in danger of getting too close to the other party, keep physical or avoid altogether._ **

This rule was impossible for him to follow. Barry, above all, was one of his best friends. Not only that, but they had the same friends. Even if they didn’t have to work together for League missions, they often enlisted each other’s help on missions of their own. He couldn’t follow this particular rule and honestly? He didn’t want to.

**_5\. If any of the aforementioned rules were broken, run._ **

Nuzzling into Barry’s chest, legs tangled with the blonde’s while he snored softly into the pilot’s hair, Hal decided rules were made to be broken anyway, hummed in content, and drifted to sleep.


End file.
